My Way
by LarmeDeCiel
Summary: What if Harry was smarter and more cunning than his family gave him credit? what happen when Harry found a forgotten treasure while cleaning? what would be his reaction to magic? Will he be whom everyone is believing he is? and what will be Snape's role in all of this?. Ps: I don't own Harry Potter World. I'm neither Scottish nor I have a good English vocabulary and grammar.


Harry was a smart boy, very cunning and very brave, so curious and loyal to whom are loyal to him. When he was seven he convinced his aunt to let him help his cousin with his school work, by telling her that their teacher held tutoring session for dumb students like him to reexplain lessons to them while the intelligents kids like Dudley where at lunch or playing in courtyard, and that he want his cousin to know all the tricks the teacher gave him so he would be smarter than Harry. The truth was that Miss Laurene gave Harry extra tutoring because he was ahead for his class and he was always eager to know more, he knew his aunt wouldn't ask the teacher to let her son join the tutoring session because she will have to admit that Dudley was dumb, wich will certainly affect the Dursley's reputation in the neighborhood. So Harry's secret was safe, and it didn't take much convincing Uncle Vernon and Dudley, the elder thinking of it as a way to vent around his neighbours and coworkers of how his son was the smartest pupil in his school, as for the youngest,the promise of new toys and video games and outings if he made an effort was enough for him to accept Harry's help. As for Harry, well he got to study without worrying that he would be punished or that his homework would be stolen or destroyed by his cousin. Of course he still had to fake some of his grades sometimes to stay in the good graces of his relatives but not like before.

When he was nine his relationship with his family was more civilize than before, his cousin was more friendly because if it was not for Harry he wouldn't get more presents than before, his aunt have loosened the chores list so Harry would have time to aid her Duders, and his uncle stopped hitting him so he wouldn't have an excuse to not help his heir. Everything was good until the day he turned his teacher hair blue, she was a replacement teacher because miss Laurene was on honeymoon leave, she mocked Harry when she found him at the library at lunch break reading a book about Victorian flowers language and when they went back to class she started asking him multiple questions to which he couldn't answer or didn't want to, then she laughed saying that she knew when she found him in the library that he was there to look at the pictures because it is impossible a boy like him would enjoy reading books more valuable than himself; Harry saw red he wanted to tell her to shut up and that none of her questions were even in the book but he didn't, he closed his eyes and felt his blood running fast in his veins and then suddenly the class started to laugh out loud, when he opened his eyes he found his classmates pointing at his teacher's hair who was electric blue, when she noticed her hair she shrieked and started calling him a freak, son of the devil and dragged him to the headmaster office all the way insulting him, the headmaster didn't believe her because her hair was back to his usual dull brown, but she insisted calling his relatives. When he was waiting for his aunt he started making a plan to avoid punishment remembering the time he suddenly appeared on the roof of his school and the beating that followed it. Unfortunately for him this time both his uncle and his aunt came to the school, he started crying and pleading with them that he wasn't a freak and wouldn't want to be one and that he was at the library only looking for books about flowers to plant in their garden so they can win the neighborhood garden club's competition, the headmaster vouched for him because the teacher's hair wasn't blue and no book was damaged by Harry, his uncle was still angry but seeing his nephew hatred toward freakiness cooled him a bit, he still punished him but with more gardening work and chores around the house and he let him borrow books from the local library so he would know more about gardening and flowers therefore they would win the award. Harry on the other hand didn't hate his freakness, but it fascinated him which made him wonder about it, but to avoid the wrath of his uncle he had to act like he hated it, he used every occasion he got to visit the library to search books about magic, and snuck them with the one about gardening.

For the next year , Harry have read a lot books that treated magic in its own way, like the Hobbit, Lord of the rings,The chronical of Narnia... But the most surprising thing happened when his aunt asked him to clean the attic and put a space so they can move the things in the garage there as uncle Vernon has bought a new car bigger than the old one. He asked his aunt if there was something valuable that he should be careful handling, she just shrugged saying that she never checked what was inside since she brought the boxes from her parents house when they died and they had to sold the house and that was only a couple of months before Dudley first birthday. Harry nodded and went to inspect the attic to see how much free space was in there, when he found out that there was enough space for the things in the garage and Dudley's second bedroom, he started moving them inside after getting permission from both his aunt and cousin so that the later would get more rooms for more toys.

When everything was moved to the attic Harry start cleaning and organizing the boxes after checking them, three hours later,he found a huge box with *Lily* written on it, he instantly known that the boxes was his mother's,recognising the name when eavesdropping a conversion between his aunt and uncle when he was six, he decided to open it and found books, news papers, a photos album, more photos, a bunch of strange cards, a teddy bear and some old clothes and letters, what caught his attention was a set of notebooks which appeared to be his mum's diaries, a total of 23 dairy. Harry knew if he showed up downstairs with it he will get seriously punished and the notebooks will be certainly burned he looked around thinking of a way he would get the chance to read the diaries and the books without getting caught, he looked around and he got an idea, he took a peace of a tape and put it on the box on top of his mum's name then pulled it hared few times until the name disappeared, he then proceeded to do the work he was assigned not before punching the box behind another stack of boxes but in a way it would be reachable. When his aunt called him to help putting dinner, he washed his hands and went helping her. Afterwards when his relatives went to the living room to watch the telly, he quickly washed the dishes and approached his aunt and uncle with a tea tray full of pastries.

\- "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, may I ask you something?" Harry said

\- " What do you want boy?!" Yelled Vernon.

\- " I want to ask if I could be moved to sleep in the attic?"

\- " Why you ungrateful brat, the cupboard isn't enough for you? " asked Vernon getting angry.

\- "No!No! Not at all. It is that I may have grown up a bit and when I get in the cupboard I make more noise than ever when I try to get more comfortable and it would be embarrassing if there was important peoples visiting, they would certainly ask questions"

\- " So do not make a noise". Ordered Petunia.

\- " Its quit impossible, I will limp all the time the next day, because of lack of movement which will affect my chores work. Besides isn't the attic for unwanted things that it couldn't be thrown because its may be needed?" Seeing both adults nodding he continued "Well I am not wanted here but I may be useful doing chores around the house" they nodded again" so the attic is really where I should be and of course if there will be guests in the house I will be absolutely out of the way and if I need the restroom I can use the one upstairs with promise to clean it each time I use it. And you aunt Petunia would have more space for your cleaning supplies"

\- "Well you might be right boy" said Vernon thoughtful

\- "But DAD! In the movies always cool kids live in the attics. I want to live there it's bigger than my room" whined Dudley.

\- "Of course not Big D" answered Harry afraid that Dudley would ruins his plan, "unwanted kids are the one who lives in the attics not cool ones like you, besides you have two rooms nobody at school have that except you"

\- "But still my room is small and I can't have my friends over it went fit us with all the toys" he huffed

\- "but Pumpkin, it is not your place in the attic sweety" petunia said, trying to make convinced her son while glaring at Harry.

-" I have a suggestion. Today I've cleaned Dudley's second bedroom and put all the unwanted extras in the attic, and now it is empty. So why don't we break the wall between the two rooms so that He could have a bigger room, therefore the new space could be transformed to a sort of a setting/games room, which will be useful when Dudley's friend are over."

\- " I will think about this. NOW GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD " yelled Vernon.

Harry inclined his head and left the room with satisfied smirk hearing Dudley going about how he would be the coolest kid in the neighborhood who has his own setting/games room.

The next morning found Harry standing in front of his whale of uncle who was telling him that because it was his idea he will help with the renovation of his cousin's room, and that if anything went as planned he will be moved to the attic, but if he'll make the smallest sound or if anything was off its box he would have to sleep in the garage instead. Harry agreed trying not to sound cheerful, so the older man wouldn't suspect anything, when he was dismissed he let a small smile adorning his mouth, the first step is done.

TBC


End file.
